Texas Gunslinger Ninja
by YuriChan220
Summary: A half-Texan, half-Japanese girl named Ayu Takara transfers to Hanzo Academy. Armed with her Katana and two hand canon revolvers, her path to become a great shinobi starts here. MAJOR YURI HAREM!
1. Ayu Takara

**Texas Ninja Gunslinger**

 **Genre: Adventure/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone. My name is Yuri. (long sigh) First things first: I'm very tired of people writing Male OC harems for this franchise. I mean, I read the author's note in the "Runaway Shinobis" thing, but even though I have sympathy for that author, that still doesn't change anything, does it? I mean, COME ON, PEOPLE!**

 **So, I thought, why not write a female OC instead? Hehe~! Let's see how this gets people's attention, eh? And my OC, Ayu, is inspired by two characters: Erron Black from Mortal Kombat X and Meifon from "Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid". Well, her Shinobi outfit is Meifon's clothing, of course. You'll understand once you read it.**

 **So, here's my first YURI HAREM that you've all be waiting for! Enjoy~!**

Cruising along on a big ship, a girl with long brown hair, tied in a pony-tail and red eyes, looks over and sees the big city. She smiles and walks over toward the front.

"This is it," she says to herself. "My path to become a great ninja awaits."

The girl, Ayu Takara, wasn't originally born in Japan. Her father was from Texas while her mother is Japanese. They met when her father was traveling around the world and after they got married, they gave birth to a beautiful daughter. She was interested in ninja training since she was 10, from watching some ninja movies and shows, so her grandfather came to teach her the ways of the ninja. She was handed a katana as her main weapon and from that day on, Ayu had been training for nearly 6 years. She was even capable using her Shinobi Transformation, which is basically a sexy cowgirl outfit since she's half Texan.

She had gained her second weapon, two hand canon revolvers, from her father when he was leaving to come back to Texas. It was to remember him by whenever she misses him. She was also leaving her mother behind as well, but she promised to always contact her to tell her how she's doing from time to time. By then, she boarded the ship and had been traveling for nearly an hour to her destination.

Once the ship had reached the docks, Ayu walks off and adjusts her new Hanzo Academy summer uniform. She takes out her map to read the directions toward the academy, which is a five blocks away.

"Good!" she says. "I don't have far to go!"

However, as she makes a run and puts the map in her pocket at the same time, she looks up to see a girl with dark brown hair tied in a small pony-tail running as well. However, she reacts too late when the two accidentally crash into each other, making them both fall on their butts.

"Ouch!" Ayu groans. "That really hurts!" She looks up at the girl who she bumped into and her ruby eyes widen at the sight. _Whoa! She's…really cute!_

"Are you alright?" the girl asks as she holds out her hand.

"Ah! Y-yes!" Ayu replies as she takes her hand. "Are you okay? I'm sorry for not paying attention!"

"No, it's alright," the girl looks down at her uniform. "Oh, are you a new student?"

"Yes," Ayu replies. "Actually, I'm transferring today!"

The girl smiles happily. "That's great! Then, I'll take you towards the school!"

"Thank you!" She stops and holds out her hand. "Oh! My name is Ayu Takara by the way!"

"My name is Asuka! It's a pleasure to meet you, Ayu-chan!" the girl gently grips her hand and shakes it.

"Asuka…wait, can you be…the granddaughter of the legendary Shinobi?" Ayu asks.

"Yes! How did you know about me?" Asuka asks.

"I heard from my grandfather about a legendary shinobi named Hanzo who has a granddaughter who goes there."

Asuka laughs nervously as she puts a hand behind her head. "W-well, even though I am his granddaughter, I tend to be a total klutz sometimes." She gently takes her hand. "Anyways, we got to get to school before we're late."

 _Wow!_ Ayu thinks to herself. _This is really my lucky day! I get to meet the girl who is the granddaughter of the great Hanzo and is willing to guide me to the school!_

The two walk towards the school and Asuka guides her towards where they usually meet during lessons and stuff. Ayu starts to touch the wall to see where the secret switch might be until the wall suddenly slides over, making Ayu fall. Asuka happily follows the suit.

By the time she reaches the exit, Ayu falls on her butt yet again, wincing at the pain. She hears some gasps in front of her. She opens her eyes and sees 4 girls stare at her with widened eyes.

"Who…is that?" a dark haired girl asks.

"I don't know, but she looks really cute!" a blonde girl says as she raises her arms while wiggling her fingers. "And her boobs are showing quite nicely, too~!"

A silver haired girl with long pig-tails chews on a squid. "She might be a new student here."

"Really!?" a cute pink haired girl with flower eyes says, excitedly. She runs over towards Ayu. "Hey! I'm Hibari! I hope we become good friends!"

She nervously shakes both of Hibari's hands. "I-it's a pleasure to meet you, too."

As Asuka appears, a smoke bomb is suddenly activated, causing the girls to cough.

"I see we our new student has arrived," a male voice says.

The girls turn toward the man. "Kiriya-sensei!"

Ayu turns toward the teacher. "You're my teacher?"

Kiriya nods. "Indeed I am. Please come up and introduce yourself, miss."

"Right." The brunette comes towards the front while the other girls sit down and watch. "Hey, everyone. My name is Ayu Takara. I'm half Texan and half Japanese."

"Whoa!" Asuka says. "You're from Texas?"

"That's the first I've seen some cute lady from another country!" the blonde girl says. "But that doesn't change the fact that your boobs are nice to grope!"

"Wh-what!?" Ayu gasps as she covers her breasts. "S-since when does this girl have the right to grope someone's breasts!?"

"Don't mind Katsuragi," the dark haired girl says as she pulls on the blonde's cheek. "She's just as perverted as always."

"I-is that so?" Ayu sweat drops and clears her throat. "A-anyways, I've come here to become a great shinobi!"

"That's excellent, Ayu," Kiriya says. "We're just about to get started on training right now. Let's see what skills you have."

"I'll do my best, Sensei!" the brunette says with a fist pumped.

 ****Outside****

"Alright. Sparring matches like usual!" Kiriya calls. "Ikaruga is paired up with Katsuragi. Yagyuu is paired up with Hibari. And Ayu, you're paired up with Asuka!"

Ayu's eyes widen and nods. "Right!" _This is awesome! I'm going against Asuka! I want to see what she does!_

"SHINOBI TENSHIN!" Asuka shouts out. Some green light surrounds her and what appears is a school girl uniform with a green skirt and black thigh high socks. Asuka summons her two katanas and spins them a few times until they are in a reverse grip. "Ready, Ayu-chan? This may be your first time sparring, but I won't go easy on you."

"Oh, you wish! SHINOBI TENSHIN!" Some light brown light surrounds her and she after she transforms, her form consists of a short brown cowgirl vest with a white T-shirt underneath, short green skirt and brown cowboy boots along with a pink hat on her head.

The other girls, who are also in the shinobi form, pause to look at her shinobi form.

"Is that…a cowgirl outfit?" the blonde girl, Katsuragi says.

Ayu shyly nods. "Y-yes."

"That looks amazing!" The blonde jumps on her to grope her breasts. "Now, I can see those big puppies even more~!"

"H-hey, stop it!" Ayu cries as she flails her arms around.

Kiriya clears his throat, loud enough for the girls to hear him. "I recall that this is a training session, not some groping session."

"S-sorry," Katsuragi says as the dark haired girl, Ikaruga pulls her away by the arm.

"Anyway, continue." Kiriya says.

"You ready?" Asuka says as she readies her two swords.

"I'm always ready!" Ayu unsheathes her katana and waves it around. "Bring it on!"

As quick as a flash, the two ninjas clash swords. Sparks fly everywhere from each hit from the blade. Ayu ducks from Asuka's flying kick, jumps and raises her sword. Asuka easily blocks it and pushes her out of the way. The granddaughter of Hanzo charges at her faster than the speed of light and before Ayu can even react, Asuka manages to knock out her katana out of her hands. The sword comes flying until the top of the blade hits the wood. Ayu gasps as she glances over at the sword and back at Asuka, who is pointing her sword at her.

 _She's…she's so fast!_ Ayu thinks to herself. _I thought my training with my grandfather paid off, but apparently I'm no match for the granddaughter of the great Hanzo!_ Her shocked face becomes a determined expression. _But…I'm still not giving up!_

She pulls out her two hand canon revolvers, spins them around and points them at her, which Asuka jumps out of the way and gets into position to block.

"N-no way!" Asuka gasps.

Ayu rushes in towards her with one of them pointed at her. Asuka quickly ducks from the gunshot, but gets kicked in the gut, making her fall on her back. She quickly stands back up and starts to get into her ready position as soon as Ayu aims her guns at her. She starts firing a few bullets, in which Asuka quickly dodges. Ayu aims her guns at the granddaughter of Hanzo, but misses completely from Asuka's super ninja speed. However, Ayu quickly dodges and fires her bullets, which barley touched Asuka, but they hit the ground instead. Ayu then speeds over to retrieve her sword and the two weapons clash again.

Ayu becomes faster and stronger, despite Asuka's fast slashing. She ducks from the sword almost cutting her head and lunges at her, making the granddaughter of Hanzo stumble back a little. She then uses her katana to knock out two of Asuka's swords out of her hands. They fly off in opposite directions and Asuka trembles as Ayu walks over toward her. She sheathes her sword on her back and spins her guns like a professional. She then points one of them at her with a smile.

"Bullseye," she says.

Asuka drops to her knees. "Wow…you're really good, Ayu-chan."

The brunette lowers her guns and puts them back on her belt. "Thank you, Asuka. You're really good, too."

Some clapping is heard from Kiriya. "Very nice job, Ayu. I'm very impressed."

"Thanks, Sensei," the brunette says.

Katsuragi and Ikaruga come over with smiling faces.

"I saw you two over there," the blonde says. "You're a really good shinobi, Ayu."

"You looked like you've been trained well," Ikaruga says.

"Thank you," Ayu says, blushing.

"Great job out there!" Hibari calls as she waves.

Yagyuu just smiles as she gives the brunette a thumbs up. Ayu blushes even more at their compliments. _They are all so kind to me,_ she thinks to herself. _This is the best first day ever!_

 ****At the Bath****

Ayu relaxes at the warm tub with Ikaruga, Katsuragi and Asuka in the same room. Katsuragi is about to grope the half-Texan when Ikaruga pulls her away again, having Asuka sit next to Ayu with a smile.

"Are you enjoying this so far, Ayu-chan?" she asks.

"Yes, I am!" Ayu replies with a happy smile. "I got to make friends with all of you and even spar with you, the granddaughter of the great Hanzo, Asuka!"

Asuka blushes and smiles. "I'm very glad you are."

"But!" Ikaruga says as she slightly turns her head towards the brunette. "This isn't all fun and games. On some days, we go on dangerous missions to assassinate some enemies."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that," Ayu says. "Grandfather told me the same exact thing."

"Your grandfather?" Asuka asks.

"Yes, he was the one who trained me to become a shinobi."

"Where did you get those guns from?"

"My father gave them to me," Ayu replies. "He was leaving to go back to Texas when he gave me these to remember him by. It was then that before I left for Hanzo Academy, I decided to take them with me, plus my katana. I also had to leave my mother behind. I miss them, but luckily, I promised Mom I'd call her to see how I'm doing."

Katsuragi smiles. "That's a wonderful story you told, Ayu. I'm glad you came to this academy."

"You are?" Ayu asks.

"Yes, because I got a new groping buddy~!" The blonde jumps in to squeeze the brunette's breasts. "They're so soft I can just squeeze them all day-OOOOWWWW!"

"Let's go, Katsuragi," Ikaruga says as she pulls on her cheek and walks out of the bathroom.

There is nothing but silence except for the sound of water coming from the tub. Ayu and Asuka look at each other and blush. _What should I say?_ Ayu thinks to herself. _This is so awkward staring at Asuka like that!_

"Well then, shall we get out now?" Asuka asks as she stands up.

"Oh, sure!"

Both of the girls exit the bathroom to get changed, which takes about 10 minutes. Ayu then walks over to get her luggage when Asuka comes over to help her.

"Are you going to your dorm room now?" she asks.

"Yes," the half-Texan replies. "I'm staying at the second floor in Room 210."

"Oh, well, let me show you there."

With that, Asuka leads the way outside and into the dorms. Once they arrive in her room, Ayu sets her luggage aside and takes a look around for a bit.

"This is it," Asuka says. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you," Ayu says. "I will."

Asuka turns to leave. "I'll be at my dorm room, which is on the next floor in Room 320. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay."

Once Asuka closes the door behind her, Ayu takes a look around some more before plopping on her bed. Her first day at Hanzo was a success and is happy to meet her new friends once again tomorrow. She whips out her phone and dials her mother's number.

"Mom? Yes, I'm at the dorms now," she says. "Yes, the first day was awesome! I got to make new friends and already they are starting to like me! Yes, I understand. I'll be careful. I miss you, too, Mom. I love you. Bye."

She hangs up and goes over to look out the window. The sun is shining brightly and the sky is clear. The image of Asuka appears in her mind, making her blush. Smiling, she puts both of her hands to her chest and sighs with bliss.

"I'm glad…I transferred to this academy," she says to herself.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first time inserting a Female OC to make this a good Yuri Harem story. Now, I tried my very best, so let me know what you think, okay? Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	2. Animal Spirit

**Chapter 2**

 **Animal Spirit**

 **A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the super late update. I couldn't really think of the next chapter, but here it is! It's somewhat short, but the next chapter will be better. Also, thanks so much for the reviews~! It warms my heart to receive about 7 reviews so far~! That's just awesome!**

 **Also, for the actual plot to this story, I haven't thought of it just yet, but I will tell you that it will focus on the harem for Ayu. Plus that, Ayu will learn about the other girls. And I'll start with Ikaruga.**

 **Enjoy~!**

Ayu wakes up the next morning and puts on her Hanzo Academy uniform. She checks herself in the mirror and twirls around. She adjusts her pony-tail, smiles at her appearance and grabs her school bag.

"I'm off!" she says.

She skips off to be on her way towards Hanzo Academy when she notices the other girls walking as well. She smiles and skips over towards Asuka.

"Good morning!" she greets.

"Oh, good morning, Ayu-chan!" Asuka greets back.

"Good morning!" the other girls greet the half-Texan.

"So, what are we doing today?" Ayu asks.

"Well, it all depends on what Kiriya-sensei tells us," Asuka replies. "He often leaves us some surprises for training."

The half-Texan sweat drops. "S-surprises you say?"

"Don't worry~!" Katsuragi jumps in and gropes Ayu's breasts. "A little groping will kill the nervousness~!"

"Ah! H-hey…what are you doing that f-for!?" The brunette winces at the intense squeezing from the blonde. "Stop it!"

Ayu is able to get free and run along side Asuka. For her, she feels a bit more relaxed when she's with the granddaughter of Hanzo. After all, she's the one who led the half-Texan to the school in the first place.

 _I wonder what Sensei is going to have us do today,_ Ayu think to herself.

 ****Later****

"Eh?" Ayu gapes at what she had heard just now. "You want me…to summon an animal spirit?"

"That's right," Kiriya replies. "Each of the girls have one. It will represent your personality and the way of the shinobi. It can be real or imaginary depending on what kind of animal you choose."

"Alright!" Ayu says. "I know just what to do!"

Kiriya smiles. "Then, go right ahead."

The half-Texan runs up on a small hill and focuses. She closes her eyes and only focuses on nothing but herself. It's like she's only by herself in her own little world. Nothing around her can distract her.

And then, it happens. A dark brown horse appears behind her. Ayu hears it whinny and turns around with a bright smile.

"I did it!" she cheers as she gets on the horse. "Let's ride like the wind~!"

The horse starts to gallop in huge circles around the girls. Ayu happily laughs and enjoys herself.

"Wow~!" Katsuragi says. "Look at her go!"

"It really fits her personality," Hibari says. "She's a cowgirl after all~!"

Yagyuu just nods. The blonde turns over to see Ikaruga blushing while watching the half-Texan having fun.

"Hey, Ikaruga," the blonde says. "Why is your face all red?" She then smirks and comes closer to her. "Are you too mesmerized by her animal spirit~?"

Ikaruga blushes harder and turns away. "N-no way. She still has much to learn."

"What do you mean? She's a great student~!" the blonde says. "On her first day, she succeeded on a sparring match against Asuka."

Ayu gets off the horse and it vanishes into thin air. Asuka, Yagyuu and Hibari run over toward the brunette to congratulate her. Ikaruga stares at Ayu's happy face and thanking the girls for praising her.

 _Of course she's been trained by her grandfather,_ the dark-haired girl thinks to herself. _But…does she really have what it takes to go against tougher ninja? She can't let her confidence get the best of her._

"Nicely done, Ayu!" Kiriya says as he walks up to her. "A horse is definitely fitting for you."

"Thank you, Sensei!"

The half-Texan turns towards Ikaruga and Katsuragi. The blonde gives her a toothy grin and a thumbs up while the dark haired girl just turns away and leaves. Ayu's smile fades from seeing this.

 _Is she…not happy with me?_ she thinks to herself.

 ****Bath****

Ayu is by herself, feeling the warm water touch her body. She sits there, looking up at the ceiling and the image of Ikaruga turning away in disgust appears in her mind.

 _Come to think of it,_ she thinks to herself. _She barely talks to me since I got here, except for her lecturing me on stuff that I already learned from Grandfather. It's my second day here and I haven't got a chance to talk with her yet. Maybe she'll talk to me then._

It might be a little difficult for her, but she's here to become a great shinobi as well as making new friends. With confidence built within her, she gets out of the water and is about to exit when she opens the door to see Ikaruga already there. Both of them gasp a little. Ikaruga walks past her without a word.

"Ah…" Ayu turns around with a concerned look on her face. _I guess she still wouldn't talk to me. I was so surprised that she would even be here._

Before the half-Texan walks out, she hears Ikaruga finally speak.

"Hey," she says. "Let's meet outside of the academy when I'm done."

Ayu turns toward her. "Huh? But why? Is there something going on?"

The dark haired girl turns toward her. Her expression is as cold as ice. "You shall be tested on your skills."

"Tested? Already?" Ayu sweat drops. "Are you sure about that? Because I've already gone through enough training for today."

"Well, this is the real thing," Ikaruga says. "Now, get going."

Ayu slowly nods and walks out of the bathroom. After closing the door behind her, she looks down at the floor, hugging herself.

 _What could Ikaruga-san be up to?_ she thinks to herself.

 ****Village****

Ayu enters the village and looks around. She is wearing her casual attire, which consists of a blue T-shirt and light blue jeans.

 _She told me to come here,_ she thinks. _But…where is she?_

"You made it," Her voice says from behind her, making the brunette jump a little.

"Ah! I-Ikaruga-san!" Ayu quickly turns around to face her. "S-so…why are we here? What do you want?"

"Like I said, I came to test you," the dark haired girl replies. "It may be your second day, but do you really think that your confidence will help you win against other ninja?"

"U-um…well…" She doesn't know what to say.

Ikaruga nods. "As I figured."

"But do you really want to do this!?" Ayu says. "I mean, I can train fine with Sensei."

"Enough," Ikaruga summons her sword. "All I want to do is see how good you are and if you're good enough to go against tougher ninja."

Ayu grits her teeth as she summons her katana. _I don't know why she's doing this,_ she thinks to herself. _But if she wants to test me on my skills, I'll go for it! Grandfather has trained me well anyways, so I'll be able to beat her!_

"SHINOBI TENSHIN!" Ikaruga calls. Orange light surrounds her and transforms into her shinobi form.

"Heh…I'll do the same thing then," Ayu summons her scroll and holds it up. "SHINOBI TENSHIN!"

After transforming into her cowgirl shinobi form, she readies her gun.

"Are you ready?" Ikaruga says as she raises her sword.

Ayu loads her gun. "Sure. But…just to warn you: Never bring a sword to a gun fight." She spins the cylinder on her revolver.

"I bring much more than that," The dark haired girl gets into her battle position. "SHINOBI KEKAI!"

A dark brown barrier appears around them, almost as if time has stopped, but there were nobody here but them.

 _Oh, boy,_ Ayu thinks to herself.

"BEGIN!" Ikaruga calls.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if its not the best reason for Ikaruga to go against Ayu, but I tried.**


End file.
